Eurostar (TV Channel)/TV Schedule in 14-20 October 2019
This is about the Swedish television channel, Eurostar. 14 October 2019 * 06:00 CET - 'Inanimate Insanity: Journey Through Memory Lane * '''06:30 CET - '''Inanimate Insanity: Marsh on Mars * '''07:00 CET - '''Gentleman Jack: Why've You Brought That? * '''07:30 CET - '''Hell's Kitchen: What's Your Motto? * '''08:00 CET - '''Nyhetsmorgon: 14 October 2019 * '''11:30 CET - '''BoJack Horseman: What Time Is It Right Now * '''12:00 CET - Paid programming '(Tvins) * '13:00 CET - '''True Detective: The Great War and Modern Memory * '''14:00 CET - '''Lip Sync Battle: Serayah vs. Rotimi * '''14:30 CET - '''Rick and Morty: Mortynight Run * '''15:00 CET - '''Rick and Morty: Pickle Rick * '''15:30 CET - '''Lethal Weapon: A Game of Chicken * '''16:00 CET - '''60 Minutes: 14 October 2019 * '''17:00 CET - '''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Collision Course (Part II) * '''17:30 CET - '''The Daily Show: 14 October 2019 * '''18:00 CET - '''Dr Phil: 14 October 2019 * '''19:00 CET - '''Inanimate Insanity: Cooking for the Grater Good * '''19:30 CET - '''Inanimate Insanity: A Kick in the Right Direction * '''20:00 CET - '''Stockholmspolisen * '''21:00 CET - '''Modern Family: Stand by Your Man * '''21:30 CET - '''Criminal Minds: Truth or Dare * '''22:00 CET - '''Mission: Impossible – Fallout '(Movie) * 00:27 CET - Sign off 15 October 2019 * 06:00 CET - 'Gentleman Jack: I Was Just Passing * '''06:30 CET - '''Gentleman Jack: Oh Is That What You Call It? * '''07:00 CET - '''Saturday Night Live: October 12, 2019 * '''08:00 CET - '''Nyhetsmorgon: 15 October 2019 * '''11:30 CET - '''COPS: I Told You So * '''12:00 CET - Paid programming '(Tvins) * '''13:00 CET - '''Modern Family: Did the Chicken Cross the Road? * '''13:30 CET - '''It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia: Dee Day * '''14:00 CET - '''Hell's Kitchen: Welcome to the Jungle * '''14:30 CET - '''Lethal Weapon: The Murtaugh File * '''15:00 CET - '''Criminal Minds: The Inspiration * '''15:30 CET - '''Lip Sync Battle: Luis Fonsi vs. Joan Smalls * '''16:00 CET - '''True Detective: The Hour and the Day * '''17:00 CET - '''Beyond Scared Straight: Western Tidewater, VA: Family Ties * '''18:00 CET - '''Catfish: The TV Show: Shawny & Jack * '''19:00 CET - '''Inanimate Insanity: Rain On Your Charade * '''19:30 CET - '''Inanimate Insanity: Mine Your Own Business * '20:00 CET - '''Rick and Morty: The Rickchurian Mortydate * '''20:30 CET - '''Rick and Morty: Auto Erotic Assimilation * '''21:00 CET - '''BoJack Horseman: The BoJack Horseman Show * '''21:30 CET - '''BoJack Horseman: The Stopped Show * '''22:00 CET - '''Thor: Ragnarok '(Movie) * 00:10 CET - Sign off 16 October 2019 * 06:00 CET - 'Lip Sync Battle: Brent Morin vs. Chris D'Elia * '''07:00 CET - '''Beyond Scared Straight: Fulton County, GA * '''08:00 CET - '''Nyhetsmorgon: 16 October 2019 * '''11:30 CET - '''Inanimate Insanity: A New Stage In The Game * '''12:00 CET - Paid programming '(Tvins) * '''13:00 CET - '''Saturday Night Live: November 4, 2017 * '''14:00 CET - '''Brooklyn Nine-Nine: The Jimmy Jab Games * '''14:30 CET - '''Brooklyn Nine Nine: The Puzzle Master * '15:00 CET - '''Lethal Weapon: There Goes the Neighborhood * '''15:30 CET - '''Entertainment Tonight: 16 October 2019 * '''16:30 CET - '''NCIS: Los Angeles: Ascension * '''17:30 CET - '''60 Minutes: 16 October 2019 * '''18:30 CET - '''Rick and Morty: Rixty Minutes * '''19:00 CET - '''Inanimate Insanity: Aquatic Conflict * '''19:30 CET - '''BoJack Horseman: Our A-Story is a 'D' Story * '''20:00 CET - '''Modern Family: Weathering Heights * '''20:30 CET - '''TV4 Nyheter * '''21:00 CET - '''Johnny English Strikes Again '(Movie) * 22:28 CET - 'Solo: A Star Wars Story '(Movie) * 00:30 CET - Sign off Category:Eurostar (TV Channel) Category:Schedules Category:TV Schedule Category:Schedule